Please, Don't Tell Her
by Luna Lillyth
Summary: A promise made to one person. To keep secret something that person was scared of being rejected for by another person. Will he tell her? Or will it stay a secret?


**Note: For those of you who don't ship Sora and Kairi, LEAVE! Unless you wanna stick around. This will be a one-shot.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas did, &amp; look what happened, FAIL Xemy, FAIL.**

**Story line, after KH 2.**

* * *

Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Riku all made a promise to one person about something that would be better kept secret, at least from a certain someone. They made this promise because they were good friends and they don't break promises, unless it was a life or death situation.

They made the promise to Sora.

They knew why of course, Sora didn't want _her_ to worry. It was way too painfully close to a certain incident that happened a year ago. Not that it really changed Sora, it just was a bad reminder of it. Whenever it did happen, Donald and Goofy would stay out of the way until Sora was able to get out of it.

But none of them were sure how Kairi would react.

Sora was afraid as to how she would react, let alone say. It would be like an old nightmare come back to life from the dead as a special delivery from Hades. He didn't want to scare her (it also didn't help that he couldn't seem to talk when it happened).

But Sora was also afraid of Kairi rejecting him.

* * *

**-Sora's POV-**

It was pleasant day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the sea was calm, and not a cloud in sight.

Nothing could ruin this day.

I had gone over to the island with Kairi and Riku. We had decided to just do our regular things. From sparing (secretly) to helping Kai with her recent shell collection hobby.

Kairi had went off to the seaside shack to put away the seashells until she can take them home. As soon she was out of earshot, Riku started talking.

"When are you going to tell her about it?"

Okay I'm far from being an idiot but I'm told that can be a bit oblivious to some things. This is one of those times.

"About what?" I ask.

"Remember the promise you had us make? About the secret you didn't want her to know about?"

I blink then sigh when I realize what he's talking about.

"Yeah I remember. But Riku, I don't want to scare her. To her, it would be worse. I don't want to put her through that."

"I know. But it's not good, keeping it from her like that. You need to tell her at some point."

I sigh again, "I'll at least need some time to find a way to explain it, er, when it does happen."

"Alright, but if she marries you and you tell her then, that's entrapment."

Thankfully he said no more about it because Kairi came running back.

"Hey, it's getting late. Want to head back?"

We glance at each other then nod.

As we walk, Riku playfully nudges me with his elbow. I gave him a mild glare, but continued walking.

Kairi gives us a glance at this but says nothing.

We got in our boats and went home.

* * *

Riku has been trying to teach me how to sense darkness. It's not a bad idea, for situations where it would be necessary. However, there was one main reason why he's been trying to teach me this.

Sensing the darkness within myself.

By knowing how close I am to getting temporarily stuck in _it,_ I can figure out which one will be the best to access without any problems. By knowing how drained my power is, I can estimate how long to wait before using them.

But that doesn't change how close I am to getting stuck in a certain problem.

I've noticed that it's have become riskier to use them lately, with the slight exception of one of them.

_'Ugh, it's nighttime and I need to sleep. Instead of thinking about this.'_

I close my eyes go to sleep.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_The place where I was at was dark. As my eyes began to adjust, I saw where I was._

_The realm of darkness._

_But why am I here? How did I get here? I look around and see something behind one of the rocks. I walk over to it, barely noticing the lack of sound as sand shifts beneath my feet._

_As I get closer, I see the figure was dark-colored with some navy blue here and there. It was lying on its side, whatever it was._

_I stop next to the rock and get a better look._

_I didn't notice it before, but it had wisps of black coming off it. The figure had its legs wrapped by its arms to its chest. There was also a little yellow light coming from the head._

_'Heartless?'_

_Then the figure quickly unwrapped itself and managed to pounce on me and pin me to the ground._

_Then I saw the figure's face._

* * *

I gasp and sit up.

_'Just a dream. A really freaky nightmare.'_

I sigh and look at the clock. It was 10:03 pm. Good, I can still try to get some sleep. Hopefully something less heart pounding.

I go back to sleep.

* * *

**-Kairi's POV-**

Riku and Sora have been acting weird lately.

I've noticed Riku occasionally elbow Sora from time to time. I'm not sure why. I think they're hiding something but I'm not sure. They would occasionally talk about something when I walk off. Why?

Are they hiding something?

*Sigh* I suppose that it's nothing too big, but I still wonder. . . .

What is it that they have this need to hide it from me?

* * *

**-Riku's POV-**

How long is Sora going to put this off? It's one thing for him not to be overly able to get into _it_, but it's another for him not to tell her.

She's going to find out sometime.

Sure **I** won't tell her because I promised, but he _needs_ to tell her. Anyway, I'm not coming out tomorrow because my family needs me to stay home, for some reason.

But why do I feel like I should be with them tomorrow?

* * *

_The next day. . . ._

**-Sora's POV-**

I yawn as I walk to the docks. Riku already told me and Kairi that he had to stay home today. Oh well, at least there's a chance we can see him later.

I saw that Kairi's boat was still at the docks, so that meant I would be the first one there. Oh well, there was something I wanted to check without anybody around. My dream last night spooked me enough.

* * *

_Later, at the play island..._

I tie my boat up and head into the secret place. So if someone else were to come over here, I would hear them if they came into the secret place.

I walk inside and make my way the center of the cave. I sit down next to the rock that had a face carved on it and began to concentrate.

In my mind I went over my dream and looked at my status. I looked for the line that determines whether I'll be able to do it right or not. I had finally found the line when-

"Sora! Where are you!"

_Kairi!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes.

_Oh no. Not now! I didn't get to see the status!_

"I saw your boat so I know you're here!"

I walk out of the secret place and see Kairi looking around for me.

I walk over to her and say,

"Hey, Kairi."

"Hey Sora, um, where were you?"

"Doing nothing important," _Actually I was_! "What's up?"

"Well . . ."

"You okay?"

She sighs and says, "I knowyouandRikuarehidingsomething," she says too quickly for me to hear.

"Er, what?"

She sighs again and repeats, "I know you and Riku are hiding something."

I pale as my thoughts go a hundred miles a minute.

_Oh no. Oh no. No, no no no no no. Does she know? Is she going to hate me now? Or worse, . . . Not want to be around me anymore? Oh please let it be her getting the wrong idea and not what I think it is!_

"So it's true then. You are hiding something."

I force my voice to work, "Wh- What do you know?"

"Just that you're hiding something and I don't like it Sora. What is it that makes you hide something from me. If it's something embarrassing I get it but if it's not just tell me! What are you hiding from me?"

"Kairi, I wouldn't even know how to explain it. Please, just know that I will tell you, but not now."

"Why?"

"B- Because ... I don't want you to worry, Kairi."

She is caught off guard by this and looks down.

"How bad is it that you hide it from me?"

"It spooks me . . . A lot, and I know . . . It'll freak you out too."

We share moment of silence then Kairi yells.

"Sora, Look!"

I look behind us and see a large hoard of Heartless beginning to appear. Many different kinds of them, including the harder to deal with one's like the Crimson Jazz s and Assault Riders.

"Kairi, I want you to stay close, alright? If we can get to our boats, we can get out of here." I knew that once I summon my keyblade, they will attack.

She gets out a jump rope (better than nothing) and says, "Right."

"One ... two ...," I get into my fighting stance, ready to call Kingdom Key to my side.

"Three!"

I summon it and slay the first Heartless that jumps. The rest attack as well. I had to guard against a Heartless sword and slash a Neoshadow. Step back from a swipe from a Nightwalker and get rid of him too.

Then I hear Kairi scream.

I turn around and see her pinned down, ready to be slain. The Heartless behind me take advantage and pin me down.

_No,_ I thought. _Leave her alone. I_ _won't_ ... I won't ... **I WON'T LET YOU!**

I feel my heart accelerate as I let my power out in a bright flash of light.

Big mistake.

I slay the ones on top of me and run over to the ones on top of Kairi. I thought murder as I tore through their beings, killing them off the face of existence. Once that was done, I tore after the other ones before they could have a chance at Kairi.

I was angry, upset, but one thing stood out from the rest, protect Kairi.

* * *

The Heartless didn't stand a chance against me, but it was only when they were gone that I realized what Drive Form I was in.

The gasp from Kairi standing a yard behind me confirmed my suspicions.

I was in my Anti-form.

I.

Was.

In.

My.

FREAKING.

**ANTI-FORM!**

_Great job Sora, you really blew it this time. You've gone past the point of no return. Can't take it back now_.

"S- Sora?"

I couldn't stand the tension, I knew she was going to run, I just knew it.

I could hear hear the sorrow in her voice as I stood on my four "legs" stiff and still, unlike how I would usually be moving around.

"Is ... that really you?"

I decided to take this nice and slow.

I slowly stood on my feet and, even slower, turned around.

I saw her shocked expression as she gasped. I knew full well what I looked like when I was in my Anti-form. Glowing yellow eyes? Check. Ink-black hair? Check. Full on dark navy blue skin? Cheeeeeeeeeck.

Then she started to cry, "No..." She then began to sob, "Sora ... why?" She fell to her knees crying. Obviously thinking that I've been turned into a Heartless again.

I moved toward her, very slowly. Though, when I'm trying to walk on two legs in my Anti-form, that's pretty easy to do.

I moved to her side and did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged her. I was down on my knees hugging her. I felt her tense but stayed still hugging her. Even when I'm like this, I would never EVER try to hurt Kairi.

I heard her sobs settle down to sniffles and she looks down with her blue eyes to meet my glowing yellow eyes.

"S- Sora?"

I hugged her a bit tighter but not enough to hurt to her, just enough to show I was dead set on having her in my embrace.

She returns the hug and says, "It's still you" between hiccups of tears but the fear in her voice is gone.

After a while she pulls back a little and looks at me. She puts her hand on my head and asks, "I don't know if you can understand me. But are you Heartless now, Sora?"

I shook my head no and pointed to my mouth.

"Can you speak?"

I shook my head no again.

"She takes her hand off my head, "Does ... this wear off?"

I held up a finger and mentally looked at how much Drive power had left. It was running out.

So I held up three fingers and dropped one at a time.

Three ... Two, I moved her hands so they covered her eyes, ... One.

A flash of light, dimmer and shorter than the earlier one, went over me briefly and I was back to normal.

"Kairi?"

She removed her hands and saw that I was back to normal.

"Sora!" She tackles me into a firm hug.

"Kairi," I said as she eased up, "That ... form I was in, it's called my Anti-form and it was the secret I kept from you. And I'm sorry." I looked down.

Then I felt Kairi kiss me on the cheek. I stare at wide eyed.

"Sora, I'll admit I was freaked out. But I'm not scared of you Sora, but I was scared of the possible idea that you turned into a Heartless again. I'm the one who should be sorry for thinking that. I love you too much for that." She blushes red at the last part.

"Y- You love me?"

She looks down, "Yes Sora, I love you ... but it's okay if you don't-"

I cut her off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Kairi, I have always loved you and nothing is going to change that. I just wanted to be sure that you did too."

I smile at her before kissing her for real and she returns it.

* * *

**-No One's POV-**

A sliver haired boy looks over at two teens around his age sitting on the beach. Seeing what they were doing, the boy says something to himself.

"Tomorrow then."

The boy gets in a boat and heads back to a bigger island.


End file.
